<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>beautiful by ineedhelpwithmylifern</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324089">beautiful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern'>ineedhelpwithmylifern</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Can be read as tasm or msm, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Osborn was beautiful. An amazing skater. And Peter always looked up to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Osborn/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>parksborn yuri on ice au??? Yes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Harry Osborn was beautiful. And he was an amazing skater. That's all Peter could tell from the countless events he had watched- if Harry was in one, he'd be the winner.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was Harry that kept Peter practicing skating. Peter had always wanted to compete, and seeing Harry skating gave him to motivation to continue.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Even through his losses, Peter kept going and training. Because, maybe, he could do that good someday.</p>
</div><hr/>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Peter readied himself, the ice beneath his skates grounding him. He reminded himself that it was Harry's routine, that Harry won a competition with.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The music began softly, and he felt it go through his body, guiding his moves. He was much more clumsy than the other skater, the moves being choppier and less connected, but he could land it well.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He felt the music.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He finished the song, feeling as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders.</p>
</div><hr/>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Harry Osborn was really beautiful. There he was on the ice in front of him, practicing some unknown routine that Peter had never seen before.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Harry glided across the ice gracefully, smoothly, perfectly. The only sounds in the rink were his skates hitting the ground.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter was in awe that Harry was <em>here</em> at the skating rink of <em>his</em> childhood. That Harry wanted to coach him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter skated out onto the ice as well, bee-lining for Harry.</p>
</div><hr/>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Peter took a deep breath, tuning out the shouts of the crowd. The music began, and he let himself start the skate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The song meant so much to him. It meant his family, his friends, <em>Harry. </em>He had practiced so long and so hard to get it right, and this was his chance, the competition.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He nailed a jump, feeling proud. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter had made it here, to the finals, with Harry's help. They had done it. And now it all rested on Peter's shoulders.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The music drew to a close, Peter striking the final pose.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once he was given the chance to be free, he ran- or skated- straight into Harry's arms. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peter was beautiful.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed, drop a kudos or a comment!</p><p>Catch me on tumblr @ noolanala</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>